Free Me
by Shamori Ishtar -Mad Hatter
Summary: After Neji looses his Temper and brutally beats Hinata she looses it and cuts herself Naruto stops her but she's sent to a mental institution, can she ever forgive neji and go home?HinataXNaruto
1. Come Home

Me-okay spur of the moment thingy-ma-bob wrote it too clear up some writers block hope you like it! .

Itachi-I'm sure they will

Me-shut up and look hot

Itachi-done

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it so shut up and read my story you whinney bitches sob I do own my shoelace however. Enjoy the story lovies .

(PS this is Hinata's POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at the bright white padded walls I remeber how i got here. I remember that day clearly. He slammed me to the floor one last time and I ran from the room. I grabbed a Kunia and slashed my wrists, arms, hands, neck, legs, stomach, ankles, and chest. Naruto rushed in and pulled the kunai from my grasp. I look down and see the fine white lace work of scars covering my wrists. I'd only managed to slash my face once, Naruto wouldn't let me harm it. Kakashi said i had over four hundred slashes on my body by the time Naruto stopped me. I didn't care. I hear the faint click of a nurses high heels on the linoleum floors. It's not medication time. She stops at my door and opens it followed by two large male nurses with a straight jacket.

"You have a visitor Hinata" Nurse Kurenia says

"Again with the straight Jacket? You know I won't run, and you know I won't fight you" I say

"It's regulation...and if you'd just let us help you, you could get out of here." she replies

"Just help me with the buckles" I say pulling on the the straigh jacket "and Iruka you can put away that thorosine."

The large nurse to the left of me caps a syringe and puts it in his pocket, as the nurse buckles the straight jacket. I stand still. Most patients fight it off and get sedated. She leads me to the room where my visitor is.

"Why wont you let them help?" Naruto asks

"There is no helping me and I can't go back" I reply

"Hinata please..." He begs

"NO, not so long as Neji is free. I won't leave here..."

He touches my cheek softley. He looks at the nurse, she nodds and he undoes the buckles on the straight jacket, freeing my arms, and holds me. I can feel his hot tears on my neck and shoulders. I feel a familiar stinging at my eyes. Tears flow down my face from my white/lilac eyes uncontrolably. I whipe them away before Naruto sees them. That night he goes home.

"I went to see Hinata" he says at dinner, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke look up. Only Neji doesn't. "She keeps refusing help...They don't know what they can do now..."

Neji gets up and walks away. When he saw them drag his cousin away screaming and crying he imeadiatly broke down. He'd been getting counciling. Because of him I'd been locked up in an insane assylum.

"Neji..." Tenten says softley

"NO" he snapps before she can finish "I sent her there there's no changing that. My cousin, is in an insane assylum becuase of me! Becanuse i had to be so hard on her..."

"You're getting help" Ino says trying to comfort him.

"I still pushed her over the edge" Neji replies softly

I stare vecantly at the ceiling then start sobbing. I make no effort to stiffle my cries. I can hear rushing feet. Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenia, and Asuma rush in. Kurenia pulls me into her arms.

"Hush hunny!" She says holding me tight " Hinata! what's wrong?"

"I-I w-want h-h-help" I sob "I-I-I w-want t-t-to g-go hooome!"

They all smile knowing Naruto made some kind of break through today. I was an un-naturally docile patient, never fought off medication, was never strapped down or sedated and now I was sobbing. Kakashi ran to the nearest phone a wide grin showing through his mask and dialed Naruto's number. Naruto heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"hello?" He says

"SHE WANTS TO GO HOME!" Kakashi says excitidly "Hinata wants to go home!"

"Can I come get her?" Naruto asks right away.

"YES! yes!" Kakashi says " As soon as she calms don she can leave, she needs counciling but we can discuss that later"

Naruto hangs up anloy to see Neji crying.

FLASHBACK

"LET ME GO!" I scream "NARUTO! KIBA!"

They looked helplessly as they dragged me away, shoving me into a straight jacket. Naruto was crying as i screamed his name over and over.

"NARUTO! HELP ME! DON"T LET THEM DO THIS! NARUTO!"

Ino, Sakura and Tenten had to be held back as they dragged me down the bright white un-naturaly clean halls. In the end they gave me a sedative. I would'nt even look at Neji and I'd hang up every time he called. Neji placed himself in anger management and counciling that same day. Before anyone could tell him he needed help, he got it. That night in my sleep I screamed for Naruto. In the morning I just didn't care anymore. Every night the sound of my screams filled the bright white steril halls. They tried everything to stop it but eventually grew accustumed to it, as did Neji, my screams filled his every dream.

END FLASH BACK

"It's going to be quiet tonight eh Kakashi?" Asuma says

"Yeah" Kakashi replies a grin visible beneath his mask as I pack my things.

Suddenly I drop my toothbrush with shaking hands.

"I can't do this" I say, I haven't seen the outside world in three years.

Naruto is in the doorway. He walks over taking my shaking hands in his.

"Yes you can" He says gently "I won't leave you I promise."

I still can't stop shaking. I feel a jab in my arm and I fall limp into Naruto's arms. Asuma got me one last time. It's a few hours before I can walk again. Narito insists I walk out. On shaking legs I manage to walk into the early moring light. Even this light is much brighter than the dim lights in the assylum. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, I'm so pale I loo dead but I know I'm fiannly going home.Naruto leads me to the car. I see Kiba leaning on the car his arm around Tenten. Sasuke's on the the hood whatching the sun rise with Sukura, Shino, and Ino. Kiba rushes over and hugs me, soon Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Shino have their arms around me too. For the first time in three years they're seeing me without a doctor or a nurse near by with some nameless sedative in their pocket. When they let go the car door swings open and Neji steps out. I back away.

"I told you i shouldn't have come, " he says" even with the counciling I shouldn't be.."

I luanch myself into his arms, before he can finish, sobbing all over him. He holds me and starts crying as well.

"Hey...don't I get a hug?" Naruto asks when Neji and I release each other trying to whipe away the tears.

I smile and look at him tears still staining my pale cheeks I throw my small frame bodily into his arms and kiss him, pressing my lips gently against his soft warm lips, knocking him down in his surprise, we both fall to the ground. He kisses me back getting over the shock and looks up at me, when we release each other, smiling.

"It's good to have you back Hinata..."He says

"Naruto?" I say

"Yeah?"

"I love you Naruto"

"I love you too Hinata"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi- Kuwai Shamorikun!

Me-uh okay...i was just bored

Itachi- IT WAS CUTE EVIL GLARE

Me- okay okay!cowers It was cute!

Sasuke-physcos...

Itachi-why thank you

Naruto-whoooooot! i get kissed!

Me- okay tell me what ya think people i might continue but i don't know where to go from here any ideas? if ya dont tell me what you think im just gonna leave it and i have MAJOR writers block so yeah if you have ideas or comments please leave reviews and please dont leave shit like "IT SUCKED!" or "I LOVED IT!" i need ideas and constuctive critisism


	2. Flashbacks

Me-wow thanks alot everyone who reveiwed i really mean it i wasnt expecting so many reveiws so soon and im glad you liked it i didnt get any "that sucked reviews" awsome!

Itachi-cool keep writting

Me-what doi you think ijm doing!shut up and look hot!damnit! im trying to thank them!

Itachi-shuts up looks hot

Naruto-she kisses me...wow

Me-ducktapes all their mouths shutmuch better any ways heres another chapter as requested someone wanted more so this is how Hinata ends up in the insane assylum it's a flash back thought i should explain the whole thing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback

He slams me to the floor yet again

"Hinata you couldnt beat me in the chunin exams how can you expect to beat me now?" he snears

He steps on my back as I try to get up pushing me back down to the floor.

"C-cousin...youre hurting me"I gasp as he steps harder on my back, I can feel my spine cracking as he pushes down harder.

"So? You asked me to help you get stronger, if you cant take the pain how will you ever get stronger?" He growls taking his foot off my back

Naruto walks in and Neji pretends he was only helping me up making it look like he hadn't just beat me to the floor. Naruto looks at me strangley as Neji grabs one of my arms pulling me to my feet. Neji's smart he doesn't leave marks on my face where they'll be seen only where I can hide them.

"Tell him and I'll kill you" Neji growls in my ear low enough that Naruto won't hear.

I shake all over as Naruto takes my other arm

"How'd you fall?" he asks

"she tripped, she asked me to help her with her training she tried to block me too forcefully and tripped" Neji says

Naruto looks at Neji then me, I nod.

"Oh...well, do you wanna go get some Ramen?" he asks

Neji gives me a glare that says if I do, I'll pay for it later. But I'm tired of him running my life, ever since I healed after the chunin exam he's been "training" me. He hasn't let me see any of my friends and has been trying to keep Naruto at the longest distance possible from me.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I say

I already know what I face when Naji catches me alone again, this is my first ever act of defiance against him. I walk out with Naruto trying despratly to ignore Neji's angry glares.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asks looking at me strangly after finishing his fourth bowl of ramen "you haven't touched your ramen"

It's true I still havent touched my first bowl. I look away so he won't see the fear in my eyes. If Neji catches me tonight he'll likely kill me.

"Nothing Naruto I'm fine," I say and smile at him.

"So does this count as a first date?" he asks grinning causing me to blush

"Yeah Naruto, it counts..." I say

"So you wouldnt object to another one?" he asks smiling, then his smiles fades"Hinata, you're crying whats wrong? was it something I said?"

"No Naruto, and I'd love to go on another date..." I reply and whipe away the tears.

He pulls me into his arms and holds me. He walks me home that night, all the lights are out.

"want me to come in with you?" He aks "make sure you're alright?"

"No..it's fine" I say and kiss him on the cheek.

I rush into the house. I know Neji is waiting somewhere in the dark. If I can get to my room I might be okay, so I run as fast as I can taking the stairs two at a time. I never make it to my room, Neji springs from his door way and grabs me dragging me into his room. He slams me against the wall and hold me a foot off the floor by my throat.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" He yells.

"C-cousin I-i'm sorry!"I choke

He throws me to the floor violently. I got up and he slammed me again. He kicks me in the ribs until blood bubbles out of my mouth and I scream. I get up and he slams me to the floor one last time. This time i get up and punch him with all my force and run from the room he makes a mad grab at me but I'm smaller than him and quicker. I dash into my room and slam the door shut. Naruto heard the screams and dashes back to my house. In my room I grab a kunai and wildly slash my arms, wrists, legs, stomach, neck, ankles and chest. I slash my face and feel someone grab my wrist. I look up and see Naruto. He looks at me shocked and confused.

"Why?" he asks taking the kunai gently from my hand.

He looks up and sees Neji in the door way. Neji looks at me in shock.

"Hinata..."he says

"OH MY GOD!" Tenten shrieks seeing me, she'd come over to tell Neji something.

Shino and Kiba run downsatirs to call an amubulance while I fall over into Naruto dizzy from blood loss. Naruto catches me and Neji still stands in the doorway in shock.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yells when he sees the bruises inflicted on my by Neji through my shredded clothes.

"Hinata" Neji says quietly..."Hinata I..."

"GET OUT!" Naruto yells again.

In the hospital they patch me up and shove me into a straight jacket. I can see where they're dragging me, the mental ward.

"NARUTO!" I scream "KIBA!HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! NARUTO!"

"Hinata please forgive me" Neji says as they drag me by

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU NEJI!" I scream "NARUTO! NARUTO HELP ME!NARUTO!"

"Hinata I'm sorry I can't theres nothing I can do I'll get you out of here as soon as I can i swear!" He yelled back grabbing my hand before they shove my arm into the sleeve of the straight jacket.

He hold on as long as he can until they pull us apart and drag me down the sterile white halls. That night i spend the entire night screaming Naruto's name. Neji comes to see me the next day. The day before as soon as i was out of sight he walked up to the nurse and signed himself up for anger management and counciling.

"Hinata I'm sorry" he says "I'm getting help now...I..."

"Get out" I say coldly "don't speak to me just get out"

He gets up reaching for me.

"Touch me and I'll scream they'll kick you out and sedate me." I growl.

He left and Naruto came in. He doesn't care that he's not supposed to her takes off the straight jacket and hold me for hours until the kick him out. He eventually gets permission to do this when he visits when they realize I am a docile patient I won't fight them. The next three years of my life are spent here, Naruto visits me everyday and whenever Neji visits I simply refuse to go see him. Naruto is the only one I will go see and the only one I will talk to and the only one who can bring back a little of the old Hinata back.

end of flash back

"wow" Naruto says getting up

"what?" I ask

"You kissed me" He replys

"yep and I'll do it again."

"huh?"

I kissed him again.

"so how bout that date I promised you" I say when I let him go.

"yeah" he replys hugging me

I see Neji smile as I look over Naruto's shoulder

"why dont we go home first since it's been three years since you've seen home" Naruto suggests

I nod and naruto takes my hand. Neji says nothing afraid I'll hate him again. He's afriad to even say he's happy for me. Afraid to tell me anything. I notice but say nothing, not yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me-okay second chapter tell me what you think lovies!

Itachi mumbles through ducktape

Me-whatever Itachi your still hot...anyways if you people have anyideas where i should go with this next lemme know cuase now im kinda lost! i dont know what to do now but i know in the next chapter Naruto gets that date but i dunno what else happens if you have any ideas lemme know and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	3. Can I love again?

Me-okay this is going on a suggestion I got for this story Whoooohooookicks writers block out the door bu bye

Sasuke-please ignore Shamori chan she is alil hyper

Me-shut up

Naruto-just get on with the story!

Me- FINE! and thanx for the reveiws people and i got some great ideas in my reveiws so thank you all ALOT i will try to use those ideas

DICLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Hinata...can we talk?" Neji asked me on my second day home

"Sure" I reply

"okay lets go some where else though..." He says refusing to look at me

I nod and grab my jacket we go for a walk through Konoha and to my surprise we walk right out of Konoha and Neji doesn't say anything. I get ready to bolt if I have to. Once out of Konoha Neji spoke.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry..." He says quietly

"you really hurt me, just saying I'm sorry isn't going to give back the three years you took away from me" I said " I have no idea what could've happened in those three years and I'll never know. If it weren't for you I would still be legally sane!"

"Will you just listen to me!" Neji yelled grabbing her arm

He realized right away this was a mistake when he saw the look in my eyes. I look at him with fear filled white/lilac eys and pull back my fist punching him in the jaw so he lets go and I run. He falls back in surprise

"HINATA!" he yells after me getting up and chasing me.

I run as fast as I can totally ignoring my surroundings, all I know is I have to get away from him, I won't let him hurt me again. I soon outrun him, but I keep running, I don't know where I'm going I'm just running my legs burning, my lungs feel ready to burst, my heart is pounding so hard it feels like it's going to bust out of my chest but I keep running. I can't feel my limbs and I can barely breath but I keep running. I slam right into some one and fall flat on my back the lack of oxygen making my vision blurred. But I hear a familiar voice.

"Hinata?What happened?" the voice says as it all goes black.

I wake up what seems to be moments later with a wash cloth on my forehead and Naruto sitting by me.

"what happened Hinata" he askes again shifting the washcloth on my forehead.

"Neji" I say horsely "I..."

"Shhh" he whispers placing a finger on my lips "It's okay...he won't hurt you, not ever again, not so long as I'm alive I won't let him hurt you again"

I try to sit up but he pushes my back down gently, I realize I'm on a bed, his bed. He brought me to his apartment while I was passed out.

"You need to lay down for awhile, and with the speed you were running your legs must be either numb or aching" he says smiling gently.

"numb..." I reply testing my legs

"you can stay here as long as you want, I'll stay with you if you want." he says taking my hand in his

"Thank you Naruto" I say giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Anything for someone...I...love..."He says blushing a violent shade of red.

"I love you too Naruto, you really helped me alot all those years and..."I started

"and what?" He asked curioulsy

"I loved you even before that but I was too shy to say anything to you...I hate the old shy skiddish Hinata...the one who got beaten by Neji" I said "not again not ever again, I love you Naruto and I don't care who knows"

He smile gently and kissed me.

"Neither do I" He replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me-short chapter sorry! i need more ideas . LOOKS AT YOU READERS any ideas? if so send em to me or leave in your reveiws and i'll see what i can do, and please DO NOT suggest i kill Neji off (he dies later muahahahaha!)

Neji-shudders I DONT WANNA DIE!

Me-too bad you bastard you shouldve been nicer to Hinata

Neji- :-( you wrote this story

Me- yeah now shut up and i might let you live

hehe this "neji dies comment" is cuase of a suggestion i got in my reviews imma try to use those great ideas cuase i REALLY needed them so thank you to all my readers! if you have ideas feel free to leave them in my reveiws or send me a message and i'll try to use them if they go along with the whole theme i have going here and i must say all of the suggestions do so far and again NO "i loved it" or "it sucked" pls tell me what you loved/hated and if you have ideas tell me that too so thanx every one till the next chapter

Shamori Ishtar


	4. What The Hell Is Going On?

sorry this took so long!

Me-Okay this was a request from a friend and some from my reveiws i hope yall like it

Kakashi-I like...i mean LOVE it...but you shouldve put in more detail

Me-shut it! i wanna keep it cute not whorey! any ways this chapter was too hard to do as Hinata POV so i only used it in the beginning same story just not a character POV this chapter and im glad you all like it so far thanx for all the great reveiws

smacks Kakashi upside the head

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE SO JUST READ!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto kept kissing me deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him close to me. He kept kissing me moving his attentions to my neck slipping the large jacket I always wore over my head. Hours later both exhausted we lay together on his bed. I was wearing one of his oversized T-shirts and he was wearing boxers. I lay my head on his chest my eyelids feeling heavy as lead. I let my eyes close and let sleep consume me while Naruto kept his arms around me making me feel safe in warm for probably the first time in my life. While I slept Naruto held me even in my deep sleep I could feel his arms around me.

End Hinata POV

Naruto slipped out of the bed and crept to the door pulling on his pants and shirt as he did so walking out bare foot so he wouldn't wake Hinata. He grabbed his shoes before he walked out the door, he was going to find Neji, no doubt she had been running from him and Naruto wouldnt allow it, Neji wasn't going to drive her insane again. Naruto gave himself a mental slap.

"OW, damnit why was I such an idiot. I should'nt have left her with him in the first place!"Naruto grumbled angrily to himself.

Meanwhile Hinata was waking up, Neji had felt terrible about how he had treated her. Leaving the spot where he'd been since the night before he headed towards Naruto's apartment, she'd run into him as far as he knew and she'd most likely still be there. He knocked softly on the door.

"Doors open!" Hinata called reaching for her sweat shirt.

Neji opened the door and rushed over to her pulling her into his arms.

"Hinata I'm so sorry, I really am...I..." he said and kissed her.

She pushed on his chest trying to push him off just as Naruto walked in mumbling about loosing all his shuriken to a squirrel.

"WHAT THE HELL?"he yelled seeing Neji holding onto Hinata."Hinata..."

He turned and ran out the door fighting back tears.

"GET OFF ME!" Hinata screamed pushing Neji off her and running after Naruto."Naruto wait please!"

She ran after him slipping on the wet pavement as she did it had started to rain.

"all the better to hide these tears..."Naruto thought as he kept running.

Hinata sat on the ground her ankle twisted beneath her whatching Naruto dissapear in the rain.

"I love you Naruto..." she whispered into the rain

Naruto didn't look back as he ran, until he reached the forest. Tears streamed down his face. She had feelings for Neji? her own cousin?How could he have been so blind...

"Didn't last night mean anything to her?" he mumbled into hi knees.

"It meant the world to me" A soft familiar voice whispered in his ear "I love you Naruto, nothing will ever change that, Neji is my cousin and took away five years of my life...you...you gave me back my life"

"Hinata?" Naruto gasped turning to see the short haired girl.

She smiled at him even though the rain was washing away tears on her face. She whiped away the tears still on his face smiling softly. He pulled her down into his arms and held her close.

"He'll never hurt you again I promise" Naruto whispered holding her in the rain and inside he vowed to KILL Neji for what he'd done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short chapter sorry! Im really tired and having major writers block any suggestions? anyways please read and REVEIW!


	5. A Walk in The Rain, A Bathe and A Ring

Me-WHAAAAAA

Me-WHAAAAAA! Hates self for abandoning her readers….sniffle….

Itachi- SERVES YOU RIGHT!!

Me- sniffle

Itachi- Abandon us all like that….

Naruto-Smacks Itachi STFU!! I'm the one who got left hanging here! I finally got the girl!!

Neji- Er….I DON'T WAAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAAA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!

All- SHUT UP!

Neji- DOESN'T WANT TO DIE!!

Me- sniffle I still wuv my readers…Is gonna kill him anyways for being annoying….

Sasuke- Okay enough of this crap- READ AND REVIEWS THE CUTENESS! gags

Me- Shut up…You get raped

Sasuke- WHAT?! By who??

Me- Ooops wrong story…Hehe…

Sasuke- What do you mean wrong story!?

Me- Uh…Go talk to Saku and Kagura, you get raped by a cedar chest named Steve…And in my next fan fict you get raped by Gaara….

Gaara- BITCH I WILL NOT RAPE HIM!

Me- You have no choice…stfu…So…Read and review! (Sooooo sorry this took so long!! I feel horrible)

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE! And Saku owns my left foot.

Naruto held Hinata in the rain until her small frame started shaking as the rain chilled her.

"Lets get you inside…"He whispered, pulling her up off the ground and into his arms.

"N-n-n-naruto I-I-I c-ca-can w-walk" She stuttered shivering against him as the rain began to fall harder.

"Nope" He replied as he started to walk back toward his apartment, ignoring everyone and everything that tried to get his attention except the shivering girl in his arms.

"N-Naruto-kun…."She stuttered blushing "Really…I-I can walk"

"And I said nope. I wanna carry you." Grinning when he heard her call him 'Naruto-kun'

She gave up with a sigh, snuggling up against him until they got to his apartment. The door had been left open when Neji left, Naruto grumbled about not even being polite enough to close the door as he stepped inside, kicking the door shut. She had expected that he would put her down once they got inside, but instead he walked into the bathroom.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked puzzled.

"Gotta get you out of those wet clothes and warmed up." He said simply, setting her on the edge of the tub.

Before she could even blush the hot water was on and Naruto was down to his boxers, and pulling her soaking wet clothes off.

"Na-Na-Naruto!" She stuttered blushing.

He just smiled and picked her up again and got into the hot water with her, holding her close as the tub filled up. Reaching over to turn the water off before it overflowed while keeping one arm around her.

"Warm?" He asked his arm returning to hold her against him.

She nodded blushing deeply as he held her. She snuggled into him, laying her head against his shoulder. The hot water relaxed her muscles as she sat there with him, letting her eyes start to close. He smiled watching her as she started to fall asleep in his arms. One hand set to rubbing her back gently, further lulling her into that sleep. As much as she wanted to stay awake and enjoy every moment with him she found herself asleep before she knew what hit her.

He let her sleep for awhile before moving out of the rub with her, drying her gently before laying her in bed and drying himself and slipping into bed with her. He couldn't seem to fall asleep as thoughts of hurting Neji in every way possible ran through his head. But each time they seemed to go too far he looked down to see Hinata in his arms, sound asleep, her dark hair falling over her eyes.

He brushed her hair from her face and just watched her, kissing her forehead gently. It had been far to long since he'd seen her so peaceful…And he couldn't think of anything he loved more than seeing her like this in his arms. (Me- no not even Ramen…). He reached over to the bedside table opening the draw and pulling out a small box. Inside was a small silver band with two interlocked hearts etched into the surface.

He set the promise ring, box and all on the pillow by her, right in her line of sight so it would be the first thing she saw when she woke, before laying his head down on his own pillow and closing his eyes, a smile on his lips as he finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile Neji wandered through the rain, but he wasn't alone. He was talking to a dark figure beside him, their image blurred by the rain. It became clear briefly, very briefly…And anyone who might have noticed would have found it strange to see Neji speaking to his uncle…Hinata's father…

Me- Reviews!! Don't abandon me now…sniffle I'm a bad, bad author…I'll make it up to you all with a GaaraXSasuke fan fict!! (No really I will, I started one and never finished it Oo)

Itachi- Yes…NAUGHTY AUTHOR! How dare you go get pregnant!

Me- Yes…is pregnant…and engaged…WHOOOO!

Itachi- Yeah don't act so innocent! The Friendly Neighbor Hood Almond Joy told me what happened!

Me- STFU and leave FNAJ out of this….You know nothing!

Sasuke- I refuse to submit to this GaaraXSasuke fan fiction….

Gaara- stfu…I'm not happy about this either…Talk to Saku, she's the one who set the crazy pregnant woman on this quest…

Me- Look out for "Denial Denial Deanial!" GaaraXSasuke meanwhile, while I type that review! And again…I'm SOOOOO SORRY! I'll try and keep up with this.


End file.
